1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the method of using neurotrophic pipecolic acid derivative compounds having an affinity for FKBP-type immunophilins as inhibitors of the enzyme activity associated with immunophilin proteins, and particularly inhibitors of peptidyl-prolyl isomerase or rotamase enzyme activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The term immunophilin refers to a number of proteins that serve as receptors for the principal immunosuppressant drugs, cyclosporin A (CsA), FK506, and rapamycin. Known classes of immunophilins are cyclophilins, and FK506 binding proteins, such as FKBP. Cyclosporin A binds to cyclophilin while FK506 and rapamycin bind to FKBP. These immunophilin-drug complexes interface with a variety of intracellular signal transduction systems, especially in the immune system and the nervous system.
Immunophilins are known to have peptidyl-prolyl isomerase (PPIase) or rotamase enzyme activity. It has been determined that rotamase activity has a role in the catalyzation of the interconversion of the cis and trans isomer of immunophilin proteins.
Immunophilins were originally discovered and studied in immune tissue. It was initially postulated by those skilled in the art that inhibition of the immunophilins rotamase activity leads to the inhibition of T-cell proliferation, thereby causing the immunosuppressive action exhibited by immunosuppressive drugs such as cyclosporin A, FK506, and rapamycin. Further study has shown that the inhibition of rotamase activity, in and of itself, is not sufficient for immunosuppressant activity. Schreiber et al. Science 1990, 250, 556-559. Instead immunosuppression appears to stem from the formulation of a complex of immunosuppressant drugs and immunophilins. It has been shown that the immunophilin-drug complexes interact with ternary protein targets as their mode of action. Schreiber et al., Cell 1991, 66, 807-815. In the case of FKBP-FK506 and FKBP-CsA, the drug-immunophilin complexes bind to the enzyme calcineurin, inhibiting T-cell receptor signalling leading to T-cell proliferation. Similarly, the complex of rapamycin and FKBP interacts with the RAFT1/FRAP protein and inhibits signalling from the IL-2 receptor.
Immunophilins have been found to be present at high concentrations in the central nervous system. Immunophilins are enriched 10-50 times more in the central nervous system than in the immune system. Within neural tissues, immunophilins appear to influence nitric oxide synthesis, neurotransmitter release, and neuronal process extension.
Nitric oxide serves several roles in the body. In the brain, nitric oxide appears to be a neurotransmitter. It is formed, from arginine, by nitric oxide synthetase which oxidizes the guanidino group of arginine forming nitric oxide and citrulline. Stimulation of the N-methyl-d-aspartate (NMDA) subtype of glutamate receptors rapidly and markedly activates nitric oxide synthetase and stimulates cGMP formation. Inhibition of nitric oxide synthetase with arginine derivatives such as nitroarginine blocks the glutamate induced increase in cGMP levels. Nitric oxide synthetase is a calcium-calmodulin requiring enzyme and N-methyl-d-aspartate receptor activation stimulates nitric oxide synthetase activity because the N-methyl-d-aspartate receptor possesses a calcium channel which is opened by glutamate stimulation, allowing calcium to rush into the cells and activate the nitric oxide synthetase.
Glutamate is a physiologic neurotransmitter. However, when released in excess, glutamate elicits neurotoxicity via N-methyl-d-aspartate receptors. Treatment of cerebral cortical neuronal cultures with glutamate or N-methyl-d-aspartate kills up to 90% of neurons and these effects are blocked by N-methyl-d-aspartate antagonist drugs. This N-methyl-d-aspartate neurotoxicity is thought to be a major contributor to neuronal damage following vascular stroke. Thus, there is a massive release of glutamate following cerebral vascular occlusion and numerous N-methyl-d-aspartate antagonists block stroke damage. Phosphorylation of nitric oxide synthetase inhibits its catalytic activity. By enhancing nitric oxide synthetase phosphorylation, FK506 might functionally inhibit nitric oxide formation and thus block glutamate neurotoxicity. Indeed, low concentrations of FK506 and cyclosporin A both block N-methyl-d-aspartate neurotoxicity in cortical cultures. The mediating role of FKBP is evident, as rapamycin reverses the therapeutic effect of FK506. Presumably FK506, already marketed as an immunosuppressant, could be clinically employed in stroke patients.
FK506 also augments the phosphorylation of growth-associated protein-43 (GAP43). GAP43 is involved in neuronal process extension and its phosphorylation appears to augment this activity. Accordingly, the effects of FK506 rapamycin and cyclosporin in neuronal process extension have been examined using PC12 cells. PC12 cells are a continuous line of neuronal-like cells which extend neurites when stimulated by nerve growth factor (NGF).
Surprisingly, it has been found that picomolar concentrations of an immunosuppressant such as FK506 and rapamycin stimulate neurite out growth in PC12 cells and sensory nervous, namely dorsal root ganglion cells (DRGs). Lyons et al. proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1994, 91, 3191-3195. In whole animal experiments, FK506 has been shown to stimulate nerve regeneration following facial nerve injury and results in functional recovery in animals with sciatic nerve lesions.
More particularly, it has been found that drugs with a high affinity for FKBP are potent rotamase inhibitors and exhibit excellent neurotrophic effects. Snyder et al., xe2x80x9cImmunophilins and the Nervous Systemxe2x80x9d, Nature Medicine, Volume 1, No. 1, Jan. 1995, 32-37. These findings suggest the use of immunosuppressants in treating various peripheral neuropathies and enhancing neuronal regrowth in the central nervous system (CNS). Studies have demonstrated that neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) may occur due to the loss, or decreased availability, of a neurotrophic substance specific for a particular population of neurons affected in the disorder.
Several neurotrophic factors effecting specific neuronal populations in the central nervous system have been identified. For example, it has been hypothesized that Alzheimer""s disease results from a decrease or loss of nerve growth factor (NGF). It has thus been proposed to treat Alzeheimer""s patients with exogenous nerve growth factor or other neurotrophic proteins such as brain derived growth factor, glial derived growth factor, ciliary neurotrophic factor, and neurotropin-3 to increase the survival of degenerating neuronal populations.
Clinical application of these proteins in various neurological disease states is hampered by difficulties in the delivery and bioavailability of large proteins to nervous system targets. By contrast, immunosuppressant drugs with neurotrophic activity are relatively small and display excellent bioavailability and specificity. However, when administered chronically, immunosuppressants exhibit a number of potentially serious side effects including nephrotoxicity, such as impairment of glomerular filtration and irreversible interstitial fibrosis (Kopp et al., 1991, J. Am. Soc. Nephrol. 1:162); neurological deficits, such as involuntary tremors, or non-specific cerebral angina such as non-localized headaches (De Groen et al., 1987, N. Engl. J. Med. 317:861); and vascular hypertension with complications resulting therefrom (Kahan et al., 1989 N. Engl. J. Med. 321: 1725).
The present invention provides non-immunosuppressive as well as immunosuppressive p-ipecolic acid derivative cmpounds containing small molecule FKBP rotamase inhibitors which are extremely potent in augmenting neurite outgrowth, and for promoting neuronal growth, and regeneration in various neuropathological situations where neuronal repair can be facilitated including peripheral nerve damage by physical injury or disease state such as diabetes, physical damage to the central nervous system (spinal cord and brain), brain damage associated with stroke, and for the treatment of neurological disorders relating to neurodegeneration, including Parkinson""s disease, Alzheimer""s disease, and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis.
This invention relates to the method of using neurotrophic pipecolic acid derivative compounds having an affinity for FKBP-type immunophilins as inhibitors of the enzyme activity associated with immunophilin proteins, and particularly inhibitors of peptidyl-prolyl isomerase or rotamase enzyme activity.
A preferred embodiment of this invention is a method of treating a neurological disorder in an animal, comprising:
administering to an animal an effective amount of a pipecolic acid derivative having an affinity for FKBP-type immunophilins to stimulate growth of damaged peripheral nerves or to promote neuronal regeneration, wherein the FKBP-type immunophilin exhibits rotamase activity and the pipecolic acid derivative inhibits said rotamase activity of the immunophilin.
Another preferred embodiment of this invention is a method of treating a neurological disorder in an animal, comprising:
administering to an animal an effective amount of a pipecolic acid derivative having an affinity for FKBP-type immunophilins in combination with an effective amount of a neurotrophic factor selected from the group consisting of neurotrophic growth factor, brain derived growth factor, glial derived growth factor, cilial neurotrophic factor, and neurotropin-3, to stimulate growth of damaged peripheral nerves or to promote neuronal regeneration, wherein the FKBP-type immunophilin exhibits rotamase activity and the pipecolic acid derivative inhibits said rotamase activity of the immunophilin.
Another preferred embodiment of this invention is a method of stimulating growth of damaged peripheral nerves, comprising;
administering to damaged peripheral nerves an effective amount of a pipecolic acid derivative compound having an affinity for FKBP-type immunophilins to stimulate or promote growth of the damaged peripheral nerves, wherein the FKBP-type immunophilins exhibit rotamase activity and the pipecolic acid derivative inhibits said rotamase activity of the immunophilin.
Another preferred embodiment of this invention is a method of stimulating growth of damaged peripheral nerves, comprising:
administering to damaged peripheral nerves an effective amount of a pipecolic acid derivative compound having an affinity for FKBP-type immunophilins to stimulate growth of damaged peripheral nerves, wherein the FKBP-type immunophilin exhibit rotamase activity and the pipecolic acid derivative inhibits said rotamase activity of the immunophilin.
Another preferred embodiment of this invention is a method for promoting neuronal regeneration and growth in animals, comprising:
administering to an animal an effective amount of a pipecolic acid derivative compound having an affinity for FKBP-type immunophilins to promote neuronal regeneration, wherein the FKBP-type immunophilins exhibit rotamase activity and the pipecolic acid derivative inhibits said rotamase activity of the immunophilin.
Yet another preferred embodiment of this invention is a method for preventing neurodegeneration in an animal, comprising:
administering to an animal an effective amount of a pipecolic acid erivative having an affinity for FKBP-type immunophilins to prevent neurodegeneration, wherein the FKBP-type immunophilin exhibits rotamase activity and the pipecolic acid derivative inhibits said rotamase activity of the immunophilin.